


The Stars in the Sky are No Match for the Ones in Your Eyes

by Nova16



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Modern AU, No Angst, Proof Nova can write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova16/pseuds/Nova16
Summary: Legend and Marin sneak out to go watch a meteor shower.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Stars in the Sky are No Match for the Ones in Your Eyes

The sky was already dark when he tapped on her window. His heart did an entire gymnastic routine when Marin appeared—dressed in one of his hoodies—and shoved the window open. The way her brown eyes—full of mischief—shimmered in the moonlight made him forget his name completely. He could hear Tarin’s snoring from outside so it was safe to say they wouldn’t get caught—which was great because the last time they got caught, they were both grounded for a month.

Her feet landed softly on the ground next to him. She didn’t give him the opportunity to comment before her hand found his and she was pulling him away from the house. Link could just feel himself smiling stupidly as her hair fluttered behind her as they ran off towards their secret spot on the cliff. When she looked back at him, the look in her eyes turned his knees into Chuchu jelly and he tripped over his own two feet.

Marin’s giggles rang throughout the midnight summer air as she helped him stand. Link, seeing as he now had a hold of both of her hands, seized the opportunity to pull her close to him and peppered her cheeks, nose, and forehead with butterfly kisses. But the second he aimed for her lips she pulled away with a devilish smirk and started pulling on his arm again. They had places to be and so little time. They couldn’t afford to get distracted.  _ Yet _ .

As soon as the cliff came into view, Link grabbed her waist and twirled her around and, with her legs wrapped around him, he ran the rest of the way. Well, stumbled more like it. He knew he for sure  _ wasn’t  _ walking in a straight line, not when her fingers were threaded in his hair. And  _ definitely _ not when she was looking at him like that. Like he was her whole world. His heart felt so warm at the thought because  _ she  _ was  _ his _ whole world. She was his everything, he would be so lost without her.

When they reached their destination, he attempted to sit down while still holding her. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it’d be and they ended up a tangled mess on the ground. They stayed like that for a bit—her laying on top of him with his arms hugging her so tightly to his chest that he could feel her heartbeat. That is until his phone started vibrating in his pocket—completely ruining the mood.

She giggled again, rolling off him as he groaned. Link scowled at the picture that appeared. It was Hyrule’s number but there was no way it was Hyrule who was calling. His friend knew where he was and was supposed to keep the others from finding out and Hyrule was no traitor.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered—not giving the other person on the line a chance to say anything. “Listen,  _ Captain Pretty Boy _ . I’m busy, call back never.”

Marin clicked her tongue and swatted him on the arm, but there was still laughter in her eyes so he knew she wasn’t seriously scolding him. He felt his scowl turn into a smile as he caught her hand and pressed a light kiss on her palm as he waited for a reply.

In the background, he could hear Hyrule yelling his apologies to Link as well as Twilight and Sky’s laughter and Wind yelling: “ _ Ask him if he’s kissed her yet _ !”

Warriors was chuckling on the other end. “The kid is asking the important questions here.  _ Have _ you kissed her yet, Mr. Love-is-dead?”

Link felt the blood rush to his cheeks but whether it was from the anger or embarrassment he wasn’t sure. “I’m hanging up now.” Marin must have been able to hear Warriors clearly because she took the phone from his hand and pressed it against her ear. He couldn’t do anything about it either because she was giving him  _ that look _ again. The one where it usually ended in her making his ears twitch embarrassingly. He froze stiff, like a deer in headlights.

“Thank you for your concern, Link and I are doing just fine, and if you must know,” the look in her eye changed to something playful and he realized it a second too late exactly what she was going to do. “He has  _ not _ kissed me yet.”

“Marin.” He dropped her hand and lunged for his phone but she was quick to dodge out of the way. “Marin, give me the phone.”

She got to her feet and started to stroll around the area chatting good-naturedly with his friends as if she didn’t know the endless amounts of teasing they were going to subject him to after this. “And I  _ do _ have to wonder what he’s  _ so _ afraid of.” That smirk could bring even a mountain to its knees—and was the precise reason he couldn’t stand to chase after her.

“No! Marin,  _ please stop _ ! They’ll never let me live that down!” He cried and reached his hand out to her. He knew he was being overdramatic but he was also correct. His friends—Warriors especially—would  _ never _ miss an opportunity to tease him.

Marin’s face took on the appearance of innocence but his cheeks only got redder the more she spoke. “Your face is all red. Oh, Link, it’s just a kiss. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

From where he sat on his knees he could hear his friends dying of laughter. “Marin, I am  _ begging you _ .”

“Oh, he’s begging now.” Her words only made their laughter grow. “Thank you for checking up on us but I’m afraid I have to go. Take care,” she said as she hung up on his soon-to-be-deceased friends.

She laughed softly before sitting down next to him again. Link leaned forward until his forehead rested in the crook of her neck. He resisted the urge to sigh contentedly as her fingers found their way back to his hair. “I’ll never hear the end of it and it’s all your fault. You’re the  _ worst _ .”

“You big baby. Your friends are harmless.” No they were not. He was no doubt going to wake up tomorrow with half a million texts making jokes and innuendos at his expense. Even the old man would probably chime in with his two rupees and Link would either end up getting more jokes from him or ‘ _ the talk’ _ . He shuddered at the thought.

“My friends are idiots,” he groaned, making her laugh. The sound was almost enough to make him forget his anger at his friends. What a medicine it was, her laugh. He wished there was some way he could bottle it up and make a potion out of it.

“And what does that say about you?”

“That I’m an idiot too, probably, but that’s beside the point.”

He could hear the smile in her voice. “Uh-huh.” She moved her hands from his hair to his cheeks so she could lift his head up to face her. “Come here, you.”

Marin leaned forward and Link met her halfway. It didn’t matter how many times they’d kissed before, each one felt like the first and it tied his insides up in a million knots. She nipped at his bottom lip and he felt her smirk against her mouth, but his mind was in such a daze that he hadn’t remembered to brace himself.

If it was possible, his face got even warmer as she lightly traced a finger down the length of his ear, making it twitch. He felt electricity all the way down to his fingertips. He tried so hard to keep quiet but couldn’t stop the slight gasp from escaping his lips.

When she pulled away to admire her handiwork, he covered his face with his hands. She laughed while trying to pry his hands away, but he wasn’t budging. That girl was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it. 

He peeked at her through his fingers but her attention was elsewhere—up at the sky actually. Link was confused at first as to what she was looking at before he remembered the whole reason they were there for.

The sky lit up for a second and so did her eyes. “Oh! Link! Look, it’s starting!”

There was a meteor shower that night. Marin had been telling him about it for a month now and it was supposed to be at its peak right about then. Later, he wouldn’t be able to describe what the meteor shower looked like. His focus and eyes never left the wonderstruck girl at his side. It took her a very long time to realize he was watching her and not the sky.

Her cheeks turned pink but there was still a hint of her smirk from earlier. “What are you staring at, mister?”

“I love you.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even process his thoughts. He froze at the shocked look on her face and he realized that was the first time he’d ever said it out loud. He’d known for months now but he hesitated every time he wanted to tell her just in case his feelings for her were stronger than the ones she had for him.

But now the words were out there and even if he’d wanted to take them back, he couldn’t. The longer she stayed quiet, the more terrified he felt. He just ruined everything. Didn’t he? With three little words, he managed to destroy the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. His heart started to race. He was going to lose her. _He was going to_ _lose her._

“Link…”

His panicked mind started flying on autopilot and more and more words started pouring out of his mouth like water from a faucet. He couldn’t stop it.

“I do. I  _ really do _ . And you don’t have to say it back, that's not why I said it. I said it because I meant it and I really,  _ really _ do love you, Marin. You’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. Like a dream come true. You’re so strong and kind and loving. You blow my mind every day the fact that you would even  _ talk  _ to a guy like me let alone  _ date me _ . And—” His rambling was cut short by a kiss that caught him so off-guard that he started to fall backwards—and would have if not for the death-grip Marin had on the front of his hoodie.

This kiss was different from the last. Where that one had been soft this one was harder and more desperate—like she was trying to convince the both of them that this was real. That it wasn’t just a dream.

When she tried to pull away, his mouth followed hers and he gently cupped the back of her neck. A part of him was afraid to hear her reply but another, much larger part was very much fried and wasn’t able to process any information than Marin. It took her a few extra minutes of laughing and smaller kisses to pull away for real.

The look in her eyes was  _ terrifying _ . The same kind of terrifying as thinking about the future or the few seconds you stop at the top of the tallest roller coaster. As terrifying their first date. The first time he held her hand. Their first kiss and every kiss after that. Her words were even more terrifying than all of that combined. But in a good way.

“I love you too.”

It was like the ground beneath him disappeared and he was falling. He let out a watery laugh—when did he start crying? And pulled her into him for another hug. One neither of them was keen on ending any time soon. In the sky above them, meteors would streak across the sky every few minutes but they were unaware of it. Nothing else in the world mattered—not when they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the LU server birthday competition and I wrote this like a month ago. My original plan was to write something angst but no one on the server believes I can write fluff without it going angst in the end so I set out to prove them wrong in 2k words or less. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm very sorry for the unexpected hiatus for all of my works school got in the way but I am hopeful I will be able to get everything straigtened out soon and I'll be able to get back into writing soon. I miss writing and I miss you guys waking up to kudos every morning just makes my day and I am so thankful for all of you.
> 
> Love you all!  
> Nova


End file.
